Henry McCoy
Henry McCoy is a Mutant known as Beast, one of the leading intelligences in the world. Biography When he was a kid, McCoy was detested for his large size. The first girl that pretended to want to dart him actually did it as a part of a class joke. Joining the X-Men In his late teens he met Jean Gray in a bar and was recruited to join the X-Men. The X-Men's first mission as given by their commander Charles Xavier was to rescue Bobby Drake in New York. McCoy took him off a bus and jumped around buildings to save Drake, and once back at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children worked on the Blackbird. When the X-Men went to rescue James Howlett, McCoy and Piotr Rasputin helped free him from the Weapon X cage. Howlett tested one of Danger Room situations McCoy developed. When the X-Men went to rescue George Bush's daughter, McCoy saved her from the Brotherhood of Mutants but was buried under rubble. He was saved and had surgery preformed on him by Gray and Xavier, which turned his hair blue. McCoy went to Washington D.C., and with Rasputin, Ororo Munroe, Bobby Drake, and Xavier met President Bush. Bush announced he found the Brotherhood's base in the Savage Land and sent Sentinels to destroy the Brotherhood. Erik Lensherr reprogrammed Sentinels and attacked the city, causing a battle which McCoy fought in. Xavier pooled Sentinel debris around Lensherr and exploded it, ending the battle. Munroe and McCoy began dating afterwards. The X-Men had a day off and McCoy went with Munroe, Howlett, Scott Summers, and Gray to a mall in New York. There, McCoy saw Howlett mess with Peter Parker, and Summers and Gray answer questions about being a Mutant from Parker's friends. Weapon X and Naomi Gray did more surgery on him, putting gorilla and kangaroo organs in him. He went upstate with Munroe on a date, and admitted that he was shocked she loved him. Munroe assured him that dating him was one of the best things she had ever done. When Weapon X attacked the building, McCoy tried to defend Munrore but was knocked out by Victor Creed. At Weapon X, Abraham Cornelius put many more animal organs in him, turning his skin and hair fully blue, but heightening his senses. McCoy was sent with Drake and Rasputin to rescue Nick Fury from a train. McCoy did the actual rescue as Rasputin stopped the train and Drake took out the train escort. Back in prison, McCoy saw Howlett captured, but it was a ruse for the Brotherhood of Mutants to break them out. McCoy went after Cornelius to get revenge for his mutations, but ended helping him save Xavier's life. McCoy continued his relationship with Munroe, though he spent time talking online to a girl who supposedly had a crush on him (but was actually Franklin Dukes). The X-Men joined Xavier on a book tour, and in London Summers and McCoy won an exercise to try and stop a crime and get recognition by not using violence. After David Xavier escaped Muir Island, the X-Men were called in to try and find him, sans Gray and Summers who went to find Rasputin. Xavier tracked his wayward son's consciousness to Aberdeen where he tried to calm him, but David switched into Howlett's body and placed McCoy in an illusion where he was in a cage with his schoolmates mocking him. They went to Berlin to track David, and in a car, Munroe wondered if Xavier was influencing their thoughts. They saw Betsy Braddock inhabited by David approach them, using his powers to bind his parents. He threw their car on the ground, and Xavier had McCoy jump out to attack David, but David threw him into an illusion where he announced that he could have McCoy become the most handsome man alive. McCoy refused, and David beat him. After David's death, McCoy felt unsure if Munroe truly loved him, and felt more content in the Danger Room. McCoy and Munroe broke up, and McCoy slowly retreated into his lab and cut himself off from the other X-Men. He spent a lot of the time reading about Robert Turk preparing to sue the X-Men because of Drake's injury, but also talking with 'Naomi' online, who was Dukes from the Brotherhood of Mutants. Even new recruit Kitty Pryde did not spark McCoy's interest, as he spent more time talking to Naomi. Naomi often tried to get McCoy to attack humans, and McCoy told her that Lensherr had only his memories of being Magneto wiped, and was not killed. Agreeing to meet, McCoy missed Drake's speech on the X-Men and the X-Men heading to the Hellfire Club. There he learned that the Brotherhood were behind the 'Naomi' account and he was beat as the Brotherhood released Lensherr. McCoy called Munroe to tell her, and they saw Lensherr write 'Thank You Charles' in the sky. Abilities and Traits McCoy is a brilliant scientist and has several plans and ideas to put into motion. He is very analytical, but can get very passionate as well. He loves Munroe greatly. He has oversized limbs and has great strength and agility. Appearances *''Ultimate X-Men 1: The Tomorrow People'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate X-Men 2: The Enemy Within'' *''Ultimate X-Men 3: Warzone'' *''Ultimate X-Men 4: Betrayal'' *''Ultimate X-Men 5: Killing Fields'' *''Ultimate X-Men 6: Invasion'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 11: Spider-Man and X-Men'' *''Ultimate X-Men 7: Return to Weapon X'' *''Ultimate X-Men 8: First Strike'' *''Ultimate X-Men 9: No Safe Haven'' *''Ultimate X-Men 10: In the Heart of Darkness'' *''Ultimate X-Men 11: Sins of the Past'' *''Ultimate X-Men 12: End Game'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man Super Special 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 15: It Doesn't Have to be This Way'' *''Ultimate X-Men 16: World Tour Part 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 17: World Tour Part 2'' *''Ultimate X-Men 18: World Tour Part 3'' *''Ultimate X-Men 19: World Tour Part 4'' *''Ultimate X-Men 20: Resignation'' *''Ultimate X-Men 21: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 22: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 2'' *''Ultimate X-Men 23: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 3'' *''Ultimate X-Men 24: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 4'' *''Ultimate X-Men 25: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 5''